The goals of the Medical Home Surveillance and Screening Program (MHSSP) are to enable child health professionals to integrate developmental surveillance and screening into the medical home; educate child health professionals about the importance of early identification, evaluation, and management of autism within the medical home; build leadership in early hearing detection and intervention (EHDI); and establish partnerships with, and disseminate information to, key related organizations and health care professionals at the community, state, and national levels in order to enhance their understanding of developmental surveillance and screening, autism, and early hearing detection and intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MHSSP will use American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) policy recommendations around developmental surveillance and screening; autism identification, evaluation, and management; and early hearing detection and intervention to promote early identification and intervention of children with developmental disabilities. The MHSSP will accomplish this through various activities planned throughout the 5-year cooperative agreement. Activities include convening an expert work group to identify an appropriate spread strategy for developmental surveillance and screening and autism; implementing that strategy; developing a developmental surveillance and screening eQIPP module; implementing a Periodic Survey of Fellows; supporting AAP EHDI Chapter Champions; and other activities to spread implementation of AAP recommendations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]